


Best Bro

by DavidElizabethStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Stridercest - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidElizabethStrider/pseuds/DavidElizabethStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has developed feelings for Dirk, and is trying to clear his mind from the distraction. But does everything go as planned for Dave? [One shot smut]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Bro

Some say it's hard to keep secrets. Sometimes your mind just nags you to share it, but you know you simply can't. This feeling slowly eats away at you, until one day you simply crack. Your mind shatters and gets the best of you. Your body reacts to the chemicals mixing inside of you, and begins to move at it's own free will. Your hand reaches inside your pocket to pull out a phone, and send a message to your friend, begging for attention. And this is exactly what Dave is doing right now.

-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 18:37-

[18:37] TG: hey whats up  
[18:37] TG: you arent sitting in your bed reading that shitty book about terrors are you  
[18:37] TG: anyways  
[18:37] TG: are you free right now  
[18:37] TG: no particular reason  
[18:38] TT: Evening Dave. Nothing is relevantly "up" at the given moment of time.  
[18:38] TT: Although, I am well aware "hey whats up" is a "sick" greeting of yours.  
[18:38] TT: I just thought I'd let you know regardless.  
[18:39] TG: okay all this is great but lets concentrate on the matter at hand  
[18:39] TT: What's the rush, Dave?  
[18:39] TT: Did you dream another nightmare, and wish me to analyse it for you?  
[18:39] TG: actually yes  
[18:39] TG: but that doesnt matter now  
[18:40] TG: we can talk about that another day  
[18:40] TG: lets concentrate on me right now  
[18:40] TG: not that we werent before  
[18:40] TG: fuck i mean  
[18:41] TT: Dave I understand very vell what you're trying to explain to me.  
[18:41] TT: Don't hurt yourself.  
[18:41] TG: what  
[18:41] TG: why would i do that  
[18:41] TT: It's a type of an expression, don't lose your head over it.  
[18:42] TG: yeah you lost me at "dont"  
[18:42] TG: anyways  
[18:42] TT: Indeed, "anyways".  
[18:42] TT: What is this urgent matter that you so wish to speak to me about?  
[18:42] TG: right so  
[18:42] TG: i was thinking we could kick back and relax  
[18:43] TG: in an ironic way  
[18:43] TT: You want to meet up?  
[18:43] TG: yeah  
[18:43] TT: Well, when would be the desired time?  
[18:43] TG: right about  
[18:43] TG: now  
[18:44] TT: Now?  
[18:44] TG: now  
[18:44] TT: Don't you think that you should have let me know a reasonable time before proposing to "kick back and chill"?  
[18:44] TT: Although, I wouldn't mind catching up on what's been "up" in your life at all.  
[18:45] TG: rose  
[18:45] TG: please  
[18:45] TT: I did say it was fine, Dave.  
[18:45] TT: But next time, I'd rather you inform me before you make any plans. Any sort of warning would do justice.  
[18:45] TG: yeah  
[18:46] TG: okay  
[18:46] TG: cool  
[18:46] TT: So, are you going to travel to my house?  
[18:46] TT: Or would you rather we meet halfway?   
[18:46] TG: shit  
[18:46] TG: i dont know  
[18:46] TT: Dave, you seriously need to consider every aspect before organizing any plans.  
[18:47] TT: Because, as you can see. These are the inevitable consequences that follow.  
[18:47] TG: i know  
[18:47] TG: shit  
[18:47] TG: fuck it i will just walk to your crib  
[18:47] TT: Then I will be expecting you very soon in my so called "crib", Dave.  
[18:48] TG: cool  
[18:48] TG: whatever  
[18:48] TT: Goodbye, Dave.  
[18:48] TG: alright im out  
[18:48] TG: later

\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 18:48

Sometimes you regret doing so, and you beat yourself mentally over it. You can't believe what an attention whore you are, and usually are disgusted by your selfish actions. Nevertheless, the deed has been done, and there is no reset button. No undo, or a U turn to fix it. You are forced to suck it up and follow through with your forced actions, pretending like nothing has happened. Which is exactly what Dave's doing now.

_God. Sick move Dave. Rose totally doesn't think you're a little bitch by now._

The blonde teen exited the Pesterchum app, staring at his phone with an expressionless face. Although on the outside no emotion was portrayed, a whole hurricane of thoughts was racing about inside. Red orbs slightly twitching as Dave pulled on his ironic shades. They serve no particular purpose, but to be ironic. Sometimes even Dave doesn't understand the shenanigans he's tangled himself in. He thinks it's quite ironic in a way.

He shoved his phone back in the black jean's pocket, and jumped out of his bed. Sending a glance back, he completely ignored the messy bed, and snatched a red baseball hood. Pulling it on, Dave exited his room, leaving his door slightly ajar. The way down was smooth, just sliding down the railing like a breeze. Whereas the landing wasn't, as Dave bumped into Dirk who was passing by, oblivious of what was about to happen.

"Dirk get the fuck out of the way!" Dave shouted just before the collision, but it was too late of a warning. Dave knocked over Dirk and stumbled over him, cursing. "God fucking damn it, bro!" Dave turned his back to Dirk, who layed on the floor dumbfounded. The blonde clad in red didn't even consider helping a bit, and began walking towards the kitchen to grab a glass of the infamous apple juice he so adored. 

Not long after, Dirk was heard shuffling and soon joined Dave in the kitchen. He leaned against a counter behind Dave, and crossed his toned arms. The blonde turned around, and mimicked Dirk, still holding his glass of juice. Dirk took a deep breath, and rolled his eyes behind the triangular anime shades. "Thanks a bunch for helping me up lil' man. Just what I needed. Touched my heart ya' know." He placed his rough hands dressed in leather gloves on his chest to emphasize his point. "My heart is fucking jumping out of my body, it's that thankful."

Dave only took another sip and averted his eyes from the whining male. He felt orange orbs scan him from top to bottom as a slight shudder ran down Dave's spine. "You going out somewhere?" He was being questioned, so he nodded slightly. "Yeah. Gonna catch up with the goth kid." Answered Dave, and Dirk raised an eyebrow. "You going out to Rose's? Again?" His voice trailed onto an annoyed tone, and his expression frowned. He seemed quite disappointed. "What about game night?" Dirk added sheepishly.

That's right. Tonight was the game night where Dave and Dirk spend quality bonding time mashing on controllers. Game night is always held on a Friday, and it has become the Strider's ritual. Although, over 5 weeks now, Dave avoids this night. As the day rolls by and evening approaches, Dave makes other plans and goes out. Never following through with the game night Dirk so anticipated.

"Sorry man." Dave apologized to Dirk quietly, taking one last gulp of his apple juice, and facing the floor. "We'll have to do this next week, whe-" Suddenly Dave was cut short by Dirk. "When you make more plans? Right. Got it." He shook his head in disbelief. "First you knock me over, and don't even bother helping me." Orange orbs glared at Dave, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. "Then you make more plans and ruin the game night, leaving me playing alone again." Sadness lingered in Dirk's voice, and Dave caught it. "Man, I just want us to hang out like we used to, and kick some ass on Tekken." Dirk sighed, turning his head to a side.

A suffocating silence followed, and none males moved. Dave tried to speak up. "Dirk, bro I-" But Dirk talked over him once more. "Why do you keep avoiding me?" He asked bluntly, leaving Dave with an open mouth. "I'm not avoiding you!" Dave defended, but the taller male wasn't buying it. "You don't even complain about the fucking smuppets anymore!" Saying this, Dirk opened a cupboard above him, and let a sea of ass rain over him. He kept a straight face, and eyes glued on Dave's. "I was going to prank you, but you don't even come out of your god damn room anymore!" He kept complaining, and Dave stood still, taking it all in.

Dave knew it was his fault that Dirk was getting winded up. He knew well that avoiding Dirk will result in a quarrel between the two, and then escalate into a severe strife. The fight will injure both, like it did many years ago when a strife was only an ironic thing to do. After an accident from Dirk's side, they both stopped strifing seriously, and settled on action games. From there on, the Friday game night was born. But Dave was breaking this, he was ruining this night and the relationship between the two. Dave knew this well, and seeked advice from Rose. But he never spoke directly about his problem, only dropping slight hints of the situation, revealing a little at a time.

"Dirk chill." Dave finally spoke up. "We can do this another day." He placed down his empty glass, and pushed past Dirk. Just before he left the apartment, Dave heard Dirk curse under his breath. The blonde grabbed his keys and shut the door behind him, leaning against them with his back. Dave wore a sour expression, and dragged his feet toward's Roses house, sulking.

* * *

 

"Dave, how nice of you to join us on this fine evening!" Rose smirked at the teen standing drenched at the doorstep. "Oh, I think it's raining. Maybe you want to come in and shelter?" She moved out of the way, presenting Dave to Roxy who stood laughing behind Rose. "You're a little wet, did you forget your umbrella by any chance?" Rose commented, causing Roxy to wheeze. Dave sighed and stepped inside. "Your sarcasm isn't appreciated, Lalonde. Shut up!"

Rose waited for Dave to walk in before shutting the door, and helping him get out of his wet clothes. Dave waited for Roxy to calm down before fist bumping her. "Sup Rox." He jerked his head up in a greeting manner, and Roxy mimicked his actions. "Hey Dave!" She smiled brightly at the teen. "How are you holding up?" She started small talk with Dave, giving Rose some time to deal with the wet clothes and floor. 

"So Strider." Rose called out, gaining Dave's attention. "Here for another therapy session?" Her black lips curled up in a viscous smile. She watched Dave frown and follow after her. Roxy only waved at the two and asked to pass on a message to Dirk. Dave caught up to Rose on large stairs dressed in purple, and complained. "I asked you not to call it that! Damn Lalonde, you actually do enjoy torturing me, don't you?" The teen clad in black only giggled at the accusation.

She led Dave into her messy room, not ashamed of the mayhem. Dark clothes were scattered about, and purple walls decorated with various posters of terror monsters and Cthulhu. Many heavy books were piled up on a desk next to a laptop and numbers of other notebooks in taller piles shoved away at a corner of the room. Pink balls of yarn sat on her bed, alongside with unfinished knitted projects. Dave walked towards the bed, avoiding stepping on anything. Pushing the yarn out of the way, he lied on his back, hands sprawled out in the bed.

After a long sigh, Dave asked. "Rose, it's getting worse. What the fuck do I do?" Rose took a seat on a chair next to her desk. With crossed arms pressing against her chest, she raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is getting worse, Dave?" At these words, the teen blushed slightly and averted his gaze, turning away. 

_Shit. This idiot has no idea._

Over these visits Dave never mentioned that his problem was Dirk, or that it was actually his problem to begin with. Only mentioning little events and letting Rose analyse them. It didn't seem that she minded, nor did she question anything, so Dave felt secure and continued to visit her just to escape being together with Dirk. Just so his burning orange orbs wouldn't pierce Dave's soul.

"Dave?" Rose's voice pulled Dave back to reality and he foolishly turned his head towards her. Dave realized his mistake when he saw the growing smirk on her pale skin. "Shit." He cursed silently, facing the ceiling. Rose moved her chair closer to the bed. "Go on Dave, don't let me distract you." She encouraged, wearing a genuine smile. Strangely it calmed Dave down, and he was able to slowly gather his thoughts and voice them to his friend.

"Okay, here's the deal right." Dave took a deep breath. "He's just too much of a distraction. I can't stay calm around him without feeling like some ironic, swooning anime princess." Rose listened thoroughly, taking Dave's quirks very seriously. "He's too much of an influence to my innocent eyes, just too much to take in, you dig?" Dave made clumsy gestures, hoovering his hands over his head. Rose paid extra attention to his swift finger movements and his furrowing brows. Dave was far too easy to read.

"And by it's getting worse, you mean to say your feelings have grown, correct?" Rose smiled confidently. Dave stayed quiet, but his fingers twitched. "That's a yes." The blonde giggled, and Dave sat up. "I didn't even say shit, Lalonde!" He raised his voice, and Rose explained. "You might not have answered me verbally, but you did respond physically." She pointed at his hands. "Your body twitches without you knowing, you might be skilled at suppressing emotions behind those shades of yours, but you are not yet able to control your other responding senses."

Dave only tilted his head, not quite understanding. "What even?" He mumbled, to which Rose proceeded with a detailed answer. "It is quite simple, clueless one. Sometimes our bodies react quicker than our words. The neurons  in our rece-" But she was cut off rudely. "Nope." Dave extended an open arm towards Rose, shutting her. "Don't you dare get all scientific with me. I came here to get advice, not get schooled on our upcoming physics exam." Rose frowned at Dave's outburst. "Not even physics." She commented and Dave frowned. "Yeah, whatever Rose."

Both teens sat in silence, staring at each other. Rose lightly tapped at her crossed arms, while Dave bit his lip and scratched at the back of his neck nervously. Only Dave's loud and distressed breaths sounded in the dimly lit room by black, burning candles. Rose sighed. "Dave, you need to relax. You are currently far too stressed out." Upon hearing this, Dave stopped his breathing. "It may be hard for you to understand why you do the things you do." She continued. "But you do those things because of a solid reason, believe me." Dave felt weight get added to his shoulder. "Whoever this person is, you feel quite passionate about them." Rose patted Dave's shoulder and ruffled his hair, against Dave's struggles.

"I know I kinda like him, that's why I'm avoiding him!" He said, crossing his hands. "I can't even fucking face him anymore, that's how much of a fuck boy I am." Rose laughed. "If you know you like them, why hold back? Converse with them, speak out your feelings." She encouraged Dave to act, but to no avail. Dave flopped back on the bed with a creak. "It aint' that easy, Rose." He argued, only to be questioned. "Why not? Enlighten me, Dave."

At this point, Dave didn't know what to say. He didn't know why he couldn't voice his feelings, or what was holding him back. He couldn't explain what chains bound him, because he simply didn't know. When questioned, his mind turned blank and provided no answer. That is why he's seeking help, digging for the answer from Rose. Trying to find a meaning to his actions. To reach a solution to his growing problem. To get rid of his distraction. Dirk.

"You tell me." Dave sat up slightly, and watched Rose's expression. "Why don't you tell me if you're so smart?" He proposed, to which Rose raised an eyebrow. "You want me to tell you, why you've not been able to approach your crush?" Dave nodded to which Rose groaned. "Dave, you are simply scared! It is most likely the rejection you are so afraid of. You fear that this person will refuse your feelings, and you will break apart your built relationship." She sat back in the chair, and brought her hand to her forehead. "I can't believe you are this oblivious of your own self. So much that I'm developing a stinging headache from your petty problems." She sighed, and Dave's eyes widened.

_It's true..._

Dave is not afraid to speak out, as he's quite confident of himself. What he's been fearing is the rejection, being pushed away. If Dave dared to open up to Dirk, he'd fear the day that Dirk denies his feelings and begins ignoring him. There'll be no more interactions between the two, and the loneliness would tear the both apart. Dave was not ready fro this end.

"Fuck." Dave spoke up. "I hate it when you're right." He spat, and Rose pulled up a small smile. "I'm well aware of your feelings." Dave sat up, and offered Rose a fist bump, to which Rose happily returned. She bid her goodbyes, and Dave made his way downstairs. Roxy helped him gather his stuff, and made sure to remind him to pass on her urgent message. Dave made it clear that he won't forget, and to stop ruffling his hair and snorting at him, which Roxy happily ignored. The elder blonde opened the door letting Dave out, waving enthusiastically at his disappearing back.

* * *

 

Couple of minutes later, Dave was back outside of his shared apartment. Each step closer made his racing heart pound faster and louder. His breathing became rugged again, and rain ran down his hair and face. He looked up at Dirk's window which was dark, and then reluctantly entered the front door. Each step he made took him closer and closer to breaking down. His mind was blank and heart heavy. Not too long Dave was standing at his apartment's door, reaching in his hoodie's pocket to rummage for keys.

Before Dave opened the door, he heard Dirk talking on the inside. Trying not to disturb, The blonde entered as quietly as possible, but not unnoticed. "The twerp is here, we'll talk later." Dirk announced to the person on the line, and hung up. He turned to Dave and frowned. "Damn bro you are soaking like the free[!] swimmers." He commented and Dave furrowed his brows. "Free what?" He asked, and Dirk brushed it off. "Never mind." 

Before Dave says anything else, he passes on the message from Roxy. "Oh yeah, bro." He called out to Dirk who was returning to play on his console. "Roxy said to tell you to "Think about what I said, Strider." or some bullshit like that." Dave slid out of his dripping Jacket and threw it to the side. "I don't know the details, but I guess you know what she's on about." He added, and Dirk froze. His head dropped and he mumbled back to Dave. "Yeah I know."

 

 

 

>   **"You need to pay more attention to Dave, Dirky!" Roxy whined. "He's been coming over to us and locking away with Rose to talk about his problems." She talked over a video messenger with Dirk like they usually do. "Rose keeps telling me that Dave is in "distress" or something fancy-shmancy like that, and I'm worried!" She threw her hands in the air to emphasize her point. "Why don't you... oh I don't know, talk with him? Maybe he needs someone to listen to him, and Rose is pretty good at that! But what he needs more is a strong male figure! Like you, Dirky!" Dirk sat in his room, listening to Roxy mumble and waiting for his orange painted toenails to dry. "I don't know what's going on in your place, but it aint' working for poor, young Dave. You need to take better care of him!" Dirk nodded. "You hear me, Dirky? Take care of Dave!"**

 

 

Dirk walked over to a cupboard, and pulled out a clean towel. "Here." He tossed it at Dave, who skillfully caught it. "Dry yourself off, you look like shit." The taller male sighed and watched Dave bury his head in the fuzzy towel. He walked over to the kitchen to fill a glass of apple juice. He offered it to Dave when the shaded man peeked from underneath the cloth upon hearing Dirk move. Dave eyed the glass, but accepted it. He downed it in one go and stared at the empty glass.

"You want to talk?" Dirk questioned, surprising Dave. "What?" He asked, and Dirk repeated himself. "Damn bro are you deaf or something? I asked if you wanted to talk?" Dave raised an eyebrow, pretending to be clueless. "What the fuck are you on about?" He shoved the empty glass in Dirk's chest and let go, forcing Dirk to catch it. "Why would I need to talk with you?" He began walking towards the console, but stopped when Dirk spoke up. "Roxy asked me to."

"What?" Dave glanced over his shoulder. Dirk walked over into the kitchen, and placed the glass down. "Look Dave, Roxy told me that you've been going through shit or something." He slowly walked over to Dave. "I might not be the best guardian out there, but I try my god damn best to treat you like a fucking princess up in this castle." He ruffled Dave's hair, and turned away to jump onto their sofa. "So give me some credit. If you have something on your mind, spit it out lil' man." Dirk grabbed the controller, unpaused the game and continued playing.

Dave stood still for a while, processing this new information. He breathed out silently, and waddled towards the second controller. Pressing start, he activated second player, and sat down on the other side of the couch. "Whatever man." He mumbled, and Dirk playfully punched Dave on his shoulder. "C'mon, you can tell your kawaii man anything you want!" He smirked a dorky smile. "I might not look it, but I'm a pretty damn good listener, ya' hear?" 

Dirk's words made Dave feel lighter. He was glad to hear that Dirk was willing to listen to him, but was he willing to listen about himself? Dave wasn't so sure anymore. What if Dirk does reject him? What if their brotherhood falls apart? Dave paid an arm and a leg to develop a close bond with Dirk, and he wasn't going to shatter it as easy. He realizes he might have damaged it, but damage can be fixed. 

_Fuck!_

Dave stared at the screen which read GAME OVER. Dirk sucked some air form his teeth, and shook his blonde head. "Damn you suck at this game." Dave clenched his fists around the controller, trying to stop his hands from shaking. "You want to go another round?" Dirk proposed, but received no answer. He turned towards Dave, and frowned. "Man are you okay? You didn't catch a cold did you?" He questioned. "What if you have pneumonia? Wait no, this isn't an anime. Gomen. I mean!" He swatted his hands about, but still received no reaction from Dave.

"Dave, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Dirk reached out to Dave, who jerked away quickly. Anxiety was written all over his pale face. He looked like a trapped rabbit. His hands trembled and his breathing was unusual. Red eyes darted from side to side behind dark shades. Dirk was beyond worried at this point. "Dave, you need to calm the fuck down, okay!" He retracted his arms, and lowered his shades. Orange orbs pierced right through Dave's shades.

"I can't take this bullshit anymore!" Dave grabbed at his head, dropping the controller on the floor. "I can't take this fucking fuzzy ass feeling in my chest! I fucking can't!" He pounded on his chest, trying to hurt himself. "I can't take my heart being a little bitch all the fucking time, like god damn!" Dave was beginning to loose his voice. "I can't!" He was seriously hurting himself, and as a result, Dirk was hurting too.

"DAVE!" Dirk shouted grabbing at Dave's hands, stopping his struggling. He pinned Dave down on the couch and furrowed his brows. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He scolded the stunned blonde below him. "Why the fuck are you hurting yourself? That won't help solve jack shit!" Dirk's voice trembled. Dave felt it. He knew that Dirk was scared. Terrified. Dave felt the connection. Dirk was feeling just as panicked as Dave was, and he felt it. 

_Fuck, just do it already Dave. Stop being such a fuck boy!_

Dave scolded himself in his consciousness, and sprung up. The shades clanked together, and trembling lips met in sync. Dirk's eyes shot open wide. His heart began to race, and his hands twitched at the sudden touch. It was surprising, but warm. Seconds passed, and neither were moving. Dave's lips parted slightly, and Dirk acted upon his instincts and mimicked his movements. The kiss was slow and sloppy, yet gentle and warm.

Slowly Dirk adjusted to the situation, and shut his cloudy eyes. He turned his head slightly, noses brushing together. Dave breathed out, gasping quietly. Dirk deepened the kiss skillfully at the opportunity, and Dave tried to follow the sudden movements. Dirk's breathing became long and hot, and it tickled Dave's cold skin. The younger blonde slipped his hands out of Dirk's grip, and moved them towards Dirk's golden locks, tangling his fingers in the soft touch. Dirk then sluggishly dragged his hands to grip Dave's sides, locking the two together. Dave felt Dirk brush his tongue on his lips, but they both froze when Dirk's phone suddenly rang.

"Fuck!" Dirk jumped up, and stared wide eyed at Dave below him. His face was tinted as red as his eyes, and mouth slightly open. Dave quickly pulled his hands out of Dirk's hair and clumsily escaped from below the taller blonde's grip. He flash stepped away to lock himself in his bedroom. Dirk stood frozen in place, his phone still buzzing in his pocket. "Fuck it's Roxy. I told her we'll talk later tonight." He mumbled to himself, and answered the ringing phone reluctantly. "What's up, Rox?"

"Dirky! Hey! How is my favorite man doing?" A cheerful voice bubbled from the speakers, and Dirk sighed. "Oh, you doing well? Well that's fantastic!" Roxy laughed. "Did you talk with Dave yet? Rose told me something today after we shared some wine, and I thought it'd be best you'd know!" Dirk pulled his hand over his now tired face to hide the growing embarrassment. "Right. Dave." He uttered and Roxy lit up. "Yes Dave! Rose told me that Dave is crushing on someone! My little man is growing up! Oh, I'm so excited to meet whoever Dave likes!" Roxy giggled.

"RIGHT! Rose did mention that Dave used male pronouns! Isn't this exciting, Dirky? Dave is a man now!" Dirk sighed, brushing his hand down his face. "Right." He whispered. "You should go talk to him! Did he deliver you the message?" She asked. "Well if he didn't I just wanted to say thi-" Suddenly. "Think about what you said, yeah Rox I know, chill." Dirk abruptly interrupted Roxy.

"Roxy I tried talking to him and.." Dirk stopped. His mind drifted back to the kiss they just passionately shared. He couldn't tell Roxy about it, no second thoughts. "And? And what Dirky? You gotta tell me!" Roxy pressed, but Dirk lied. "And he shut himself in his room. He clearly doesn't wish to talk." Dirk's heart twisted at the slight lie, but it was for the best. The less the Lalonde knows, the less drama Dirk has to deal with. "I might... try talking to him later. Just. Let me gather my thoughts." He slumped on the couch, squeezing his eyes shut.

Meanwhile, Roxy whined on the phone. "Dirky, are you feeling okay? You talk in weird pauses, and not your usual self." Dirk didn't answer. "Aww, cmon' my man! You can tell mama Rox anything! You know I'm supportive of you and others! But you a bit more!" She giggled. "You're my favorite! That's besides Rose of course! And Janey alongside Jakey... And my little David... But you're my most favorite!" She laughed, hoping to bring Dirk's spirit up, but to no avail.

Roxy sighed, and sniffled a bit. "Is Davey really angry?" She asked, and Dirk answered with a shrug. "I don't know, honestly. It happened so suddenly ya' know." He tried to explain. "We were talking, and I got a tad too loud. I shouted at him and he... Ran." He clenched his large fists as tight as he could, and hissed. Roxy frowned. "I'm sorry, but you did WHAT to my precious Dave?" She raised her voice slightly, so she sounded annoyed, yet not too angry. "I suggest you go apologize, Dirk!" She ordered. Dirk tried to speak out his opinion, but Roxy wasn't having any of it. "No! Right this instant Strider! You go and fix things with Davey now! Ya' hear me?" After several minutes of obnoxious arguing and struggles, Dirk gave in. He agreed to talk with Dave, making Roxy light up. "That's my man! Now go get em' tiger!" Dirk hung up and dropped his phone on the table in front. He turned his gaze towards Dave's door, and stared at it for a while.

_What if... He just tried to... Oh I don't know..._

He took a deep breath, and waked towards Dave's room. He knocked lightly on the door, only to be shunned away. "Get lost!" Came a rude response from the room. It was clear that Dave wasn't in the mood, but Dirk had promised. He knocked again, harder. "Dave open up you sulky little shit." But Dave only raised his voice. "I said beat it!" Dirk frowned, but he wasn't about to give up. He slammed his body at the door repeatably, in hopes of breaking it open. Upon hearing loud bangs, Dave panicked. "DIRK WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Not long after, Dirk managed to bust the door open, and see Dave be pushed back by the impact.

"Dave, I want you to sit down and talk with me." He ordered, but Dave showed resistance. "What if I don't want to talk? Will you just get out?" But Dirk wasn't breaking. "Did I ask you if you wanted to talk? No, I said I want you to talk with me. Now sit your skinny ass down young man." Dave didn't want to face Dirk, let alone talk. Although it didn't seem as though Dirk was going to budge anywhere. Dave turned away, sat on the edge of his bed, and clenched at his bed sheets.

Dirk leaned against the broken door. "Listen... Roxy called me, and told me that you and Rose been talking." By now Dave knew where this conversation was going. He couldn't believe that Rose would disrespect his privacy and tell Roxy. Although he did know that Rose gets a kick out of his misery, and loves to talk under the influence. "Look, I'm not angry at you or anything, so don't get your panties in a bunch." Dirk continued. "Apparently, you've been crushing on someone." Dave blushed. "Could it by any chance be.." Dave bit his lip nervously.

_This is it, isn't it?_

Was Dirk going to say it? Drop the load, and cause Dave to explode. If Dirk puts forward his name and rejects Dave's feelings, the blonde will snap. His world will slowly crumble and loose all hope. 

_Just say it already, Dirk!_

Dave faced the taller blonde, and waited for his words. Heart racing, Dave's ears burned red.

Dirk opened his mouth to speak, reading Dave's face for any emotions. "Is it that dweeby Egbert kid?" Dave's jaw dropped. "What?" He raised his eyebrows at the question. "You.. Do you really think that.. I- What?" The blonde was at loss of words. Dirk raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Did I hit bullseye?"

It was understandable why Dirk would assume Dave's crush was directed at John. The two were best mates and stuck together like glue. At a point, Dave truly had an innocent eye for John, but he was shot down at John's random outbursts while practically screaming "I am not a homosexual!". Dave's spirit dropped and he moved on. After John, Dave was able to see more beauty around him, especially in Dirk. He was always around Dave, expressing every side of him. It didn't help that Texas is a living lava pit, and forced Dirk to prance about without a shirt on. His body smeared with oil from tinkering with robotics, caught Dave's eyes. He was able to appreciate Dirk's beauty, and slowly began falling for the blonde.

His feelings became tangled, and it was becoming hard to control the urges of a teen. Ignorance and avoiding the problem seemed to work fine for Dave, but it was a problem to Dirk. The communication faded and living together wasn't easy. This is when Dave started to seek counselling from Rose who happily obliged. All this lead Dave down a slippery slope to where he stands currently.

Dave shook his head violently. "No! Not at all!" His answer confused Dirk. "What? But didn't you have a thing for that dweeb?" Dirk's guessing only made it harder on Dave, and he figured it was about time. 

The blonde shot up and decided to spill it, startling Dirk. "Whoa, lil' man. You alright?" He asked, eyeing Dave who stumbled, and cleared his throat. "Broderick Timaeus Strider!" He began, causing Dirk to cringe at the use of his full name. "I, David Elizabeth Strider fucking have the doki dokis for your brokoro!" Dave announced formally, face beet red. The sudden outburst left Dirk stone cold, not moving an inch. As time slowly passed, Dave began to tear up. Was Dirk going to do it? Will Dave really be rejected?

The blonde watched as Dirk slipped out of the room, and back in his couch. He picked up a controller and gestured at Dave. "Hey, lil' man. You have a lot of catching up to do. You owe me some quality game time, yo!" He called out.

Dave assumed that this was Dirk's way of rejection. It was completely indirect, but the point was clear. The male chose to ignore what just happened, and moved on. Leaving no scars and no cuts. A quiet way to say no.

_This is it... Great._

Dave slowly made his way towards Dirk. He was handed the main controller, the one Dirk claimed as his. This gave Dave the freedom to choose the game style and background settings. Usually Dirk never lets Dave have the controller when gaming together, so why now? Was it pity?

The blonde started up Tekken, and picked a random character like they both usually do. Dirk however, chose his best character. Dave was slightly confused at this, but decided to roll with it.

"Round one. Fight!" The TV announced, and Dirk's character advanced towards Dave dealing extra damage. Dirk was not holding back, in fact he was using up his widest arsenal of combos. Dave wasn't even able to make his player stand up. The body was thrown around like a rag doll, and blood spilled from the body. Suddenly. "K.O." Dirk cracked his knuckles and turned ton Dave. "Is that really all you've got? You have to be shitting me!" Dave sat wide eyed in silence, listening to Dirk. "You better step it up, because I ain't making this fucking easy, you catch my drift?" Dirk implied with a wink.

"Round two. Fight!" This time Dave tried to strike the first blow, but he was beaten again. Dirk mashed his buttons like a true pro, striking ten hit combos. Hardest ones to remember and carry out. He was not making it easy for Dave to enjoy. In fact, it only winded the blonde up. "K.O." Again. And again.

Dave dropped his controller in frustration. "Fuck this!" He exclaimed, and turned to Dirk. "What are you trying to prove here, dick?" He questioned Dirk, who smiled and shrugged. "Only the truth." His weird behavior utterly muddled Dave's mind. The shaded teen pulled at his hair and groaned loudly. "What truth? What in the holy fuck are you saying, Dirk?"

The taller blonde was not impressed by Dave's childish actions and dense mind. His words didn't even reach Dave. He put the controller away, and turned his body around. "Dave. You are truly one fucking dumb idiot. Your fuckhead might as well be thrown away if you can't read innuendo." Dirk kept his tone low. "You are an oblivious and overreacting fuck boy, ya' hear me?" He continued to insult, and watched Dave's hands drop to his sides. "How can you call yourself ironic if you can't see the ways I'm talking to you?"

Dave simply asked when dirk was finished insulting him. "What?" His mind was blank, and could not process what Dirk had meant to convey. One thing he did know, was Dirk wasn't offending him in the slightest, no. Dave knew that it was not at all the point to the insults. Rather, it was one of Dirk's ironic ways of speaking he tried to teach Dave.

"I don't understand you." Dave sighed, and dropped his head. Along with it, his spirit. Dirk rolled his eyes and decided to break it down for Dave. An idea struck him, and he laughed to himself. Dave raised his gaze at the sudden movement Dirk made. The blonde man tore off his shades and threw them on the table besides the couch. He got in his fours and crawled near Dave.

The shaded blonde tried to back away, but Dirk quickly snatched at his aviators and set them aside also. Pinning him down, Dirk stared into Dave's eyes who tried to look away. "You better step it up..." Dirk repeated and grabbed at Dave's chin, turning it, so Dave was forced to look at Dirk. ".. because I ain't making this fucking easy for you..." He leaned in, getting dangerously close to Dave. ".. You catch my drift?" Dirk pecked at Dave's lips.

The blonde was lost, and din't understand what was happening. He broke the kiss apart to dig for answers. "Dirk, what are you doing? I don-" But. "Shut up and kiss me." Dirk shot down Dave's chance to talk by smacking their lips together repeatedly. By now Dave had given up and sunk in the kiss. Once more Dirk trailed his gloved hands down Dave's hips, and ran his hands under the red shirt. Leather burned Dave's skin, and his back arched slightly form the sensation.

Dirk bit down on Dave's lip drawing blood, and causing him to gasp. The blonde took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside, starting a battle of dominance. Both could taste the salty blood that smeared on their burning faces. Although the blood was least of their worries. Dave shakily brought his hands to hold onto Dirk's neck, and breathed out hot breaths. "D-Dirk, ahh.."

\---- RATED M AHEAD ----

Dirk gripped at Dave's shirt and slowly teased it up Dave's body, scrunching it up just above Dave's exposed chest. He ran his hands up and down, trailing butterfly kisses down the blonde's neck. His breath tickled Dave and he moaned quietly. "Dirk.." His hands traveled back in the spikes of Dirk's hair, slightly pulling at them with every kiss received. Dirk's soft lips pecked at his skin, and Dave's mind spun in circles as he licked away the blood on his lips.

Dirk left a path of kisses leading down Dave's chest and stomach. He nibbled at the jean's button and Dave's heart pounded fast. He could feel the tightness suffocating him. His gaze fell to where Dirk resided, and orange orbs peeked up. Their eyes interlocked, and Dirk's burning look was enough to throw Dave overboard. He watched as the blonde pulled at the denim with sharp teeth. "F-Fuck Dirk... are y-you really.. going to..." Dave tried forming a sentence, but words left him. Dirk did not answer. He kept his eyes locked on Dave, scanning his scolding red face. He watched as his eyes widened with every tug he made. The blonde skillfully unbuttoned the jeans with one swift mouth movement, and Dave gulped.  His hands were still tangled in golden strands, holding for his dear life.

Dirk's hands left Dave's sides to help slide the denim off slightly leaving Dave's pride exposed, clad only in red boxers. The blonde threw his head back in embarrassment, and breathed out a rugged breath. For a second, Dirk's hands left Dave's body. Squeezing his eyes shut, Dave only heard a clang of metal followed by rustling sounds of clothes. Dave peered to see Dirk throw his shirt to a side. His skin glistened in the dim light, and sweat rolled down Dirk's toned body. The slow movements accentuated his muscled, causing Dave to bite down on his stinging lip.

Dave watched with clouded, red eyes as Dirk hoovered over him. The blonde leaned in close to Dave's face, and whispered in a deep tone. "Relax." After which Dave was robbed of his vision. Dirk had placed his large hand over the blonde's face, covering his eyes. Dave frantically grabbed at Dirk's hand and tried to move it, but he wouldn't budge. Dirk only repeated his words, and brushed Dave's chest.

This situation left Dave defenseless, but excited. His heat grew, and radiated from his body. Dirk's sweet smell filled Dave's senses, and he concentrated on each breath that Dirk took. "Nnnh.." He moaned louder upon Dirk's touch. His other hand ran down to his boxers, pulling at them slowly. Cold air brushed against Dave's length, causing him to jump slightly at the sensation. Dave dug his nails deep into Dirk's hand and what he presumed to be his shoulder.

"Dave." He heard a voice. "Hold your breath." Dirk commanded with a drowsy tone. This sent a wave of rush all over Dave's body, but he complied. As soon as Dave took a deep breath, he felt skin against skin. He yelped, but Dirk silenced him. "Shh.." Dirk's hardness brushed against Dave, and cold liquid ran down both of them. Rubbing together smeared the sticky consistency, allowing for smooth movement.

Dirk positioned himself and looked up at Dave. His glove had stuck to his skin like glue. Dave's mouth was hanging open in the sensation, and his nails clawed at the blonde's hand. Dirk grabbed at both of Dave's hands, and pinned them down securely above his head. "This will hurt." Was the only thing Dave heard before hissing loudly as Dirk pushed his way inside. Dave's walls clutched tightly around Dirk's growing length, earning a moan out of the taller blonde. "Ahh, fuck.."

He slowly pushed all the way in, and rested his head in the nook of Dave's neck. He bit down in the hot skin, leaving a visible mark. Dave's moans were a mixture of pain and pleasure, and he struggled at Dirk's restrain. "Ahh! Nnnh.. F-Fuck, Dirk..." His voice was hoarse, and lips trembled. Dirk planted a soft kiss upon them to ease Dave's anxiety. He slowly began to move, pulling out to then push back in. He continued to pick up the pace according to Dave's moans which grew louder and louder. "Fuck! Dirk, ahh!"

Dave arched his body, smashing his chest into Dirk's. Flesh stuck together, and sweat rolled down onto the couch. Dave wrapped his legs around Dirk, and listened to him moan. "F-Fuck, D-Dave!" He cursed, and nibbled at Dave's skin. He moved his fingers slightly apart, allowing Dave's red orbs to fall at the back of his head in pleasure. "H-Harder.. God damn it, ahhh!" The blonde demanded, and Dirk placed a lot more force in his thrusts causing Dave's toes to curl in and sprawl out repeatedly.

Loosening his grip around Dave's hands, the blonde slipped out and sprung forward. Hands wrapped around Dirk, and lips met in a heated battle. Sloppy sounds filled the room, but they were easily drowned out by loud moans. "Ahh.. Nnnh..." Dave could feel his limit approaching fast. His length throbbed and pressed against Dirk's stomach. "F-Fuck, Dirk, I'm going to.. ahh!" He tried to warn, but Dirk's thrusts jumbled any words Dave tried to form. Although words were not needed for Dirk. "I know, f-fuck... Nhh.. Dave.."

"Ahh!" Dave moaned as he felt Dirk hit his sweet spot. Dirk knew he had found the right place, and continued to thrust and hit against Dave's walls that clung tightly around him. By now, Dirk could feel his own limit approaching. He buckled his hands around Dave, bringing their hips together with every move. "F-Fuck, Dirk!" Dave moaned and moaned until he couldn't hold on any longer. Dirk felt warm liquid drip from his chest, and his length get suffocated tightly by Dave. Dirk's release hit hard, and he collapsed on top of Dave. Both blondes heaved and panted heavily, laying on the couch.

"Well fuck." Breathed Dave, and Dirk forced a half hearted laugh. "Yeah.. God damn... That was hot." Dave snorted and punched Dirk playfully. "Shut up, dick!"  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if you did, leave a kudos! Point out any grammar or spelling mistakes I made!
> 
> FOR MATURE PART:  
> I tried not to use any triggering words, so I hope your imagination fills in the blanks and my synonyms for certain body parts or functions.. God I sound lame.


End file.
